Senpai, Love You Lots!
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Aomine penasaran dengan surat cinta yang setiap pagi nongkrong di lokernya. Pasalnya, surat cinta itu beda dari biasanya. Kise, kouhainya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, kepo dengan surat cintanya. Akankah pengirim surat itu menembaknya? Aokise. Shounen-ai. Rating may go up to M and smut /as...always?/
1. Chapter 1

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Aomine Daiki bila mendapatkan surat cinta di lokernya setiap pagi. Setiap minggu ada saja yang menembak dirinya. Namun pagi ini sedikit aneh, surat tersebut tak berwarna pink dan berpita seperti biasanya.

Lebih aneh lagi, surat-surat yang selalu ia temukan setiap pagi akhir-akhir ini tak bernama. Anonim. Hanya sepucuk surat berwarna putih polos. Isinya ditulis tangan rapi.

'_Senpai, aku suka Aomine-senpai.'_

_'Aku sangat suka.'_

_'Kapan yaa aku bisa jadi pacar senpai!'_

Kalau begitu tunjukkan dirimu, pikir Aomine.

'_Aku hanya bisa mengirim surat seperti ini. Sedihnyaa._'

Mungkin gadis itu sakit dan terbaring di rumah sakit? Oh, lalu siapa yang menyimpan suratnya setiap pagi buta sebelum Aomine datang? Bodoh.

'_Aku tidak cukup pemberani untuk menyatakannya langsung. Aku suka senpai.'_

Oh, jadi begitu. Gadis pemalu.

'_Aku... senpai, aku sangat suka senpai. Sayangnya senpai sukanya sama yang dada besar.'_

"Aominecchi-senpai!" seseorang tiba-tiba menggabrugnya dari belakang. Hampir saja Aomine tersedak.

"Kise! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, baka!" Aomine menjitak kepala pirangnya. Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hidoi-ssu." Kise mengeluarkan airmata buaya andalannya, seperti anak anjing yang terbully. Ia mengintip kertas yang sedang dipegang Aomine. "Apa itu-ssu?"

"Uwaaah! Jangan lihat!" hardik Aomine. Ia buru-buru memasukkan surat ke dalam tasnya.

"Whoa, Aominecchi ditembak lagi? Asik ya."

"Berisik. Kau ditembak lebih sering dari aku, hentikan sarkasme itu."

"Tapi senpai yang paling sering gonta-ganti pacar."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta mereka."

Kise tidak menjawab. Dan ia masih tersenyum dengan senyum satu juta dolarnya.

"Aominecchi saja sudah cukup!" serunya sambil memeluk erat Aomine. Aomine berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kise.

"Argh. Karena ini nih kau harus cari pacar. Biar tidak terus memelukku."

"Tapi aku suka Aominecchi!"

"Ya, ya, aku tidak suka kau. Sekarang, lepas, kalau tidak aku tidak mau lagi one-on-one dengan kouhai tidak sopan sepertimu."

Kise melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan merajuk. Aomine meninggalkan Kise ke ruang kelasnya untuk membaca surat anonim yang tersimpan di tasnya.

Di kelas masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sudah datang dan mengobrol di teras depan. Aomine mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membaca kelanjutan dari surat yang baru. Aomine melirik kanan-kirinya, takut bila tiba-tiba ada yang memergokinya membaca surat cinta. Bisa-bisa ia digoda habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi Aomine tidak menyangkal bahwa orang satu ini berbeda dari yang lain. Entah mengapa ada semacam aura misterius yang membuat Aomine tertarik ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis ini.

Aomine membuka surat dari amplop putihnya dan mulai membacanya.

..'_senpai, apakah senpai ada waktu sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku akan menunggu di belakang gedung olahraga._

_Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin senpai akan senang, tapi aku harus bertaruh peruntunganku jika aku tidak mau menjadi pecundang._

_Sampai bertemu siang ini._'

Ini dia. Akhirnya Aomine bisa melihat orangnya. Ini bukan hal baru, pasti gadis itu akan memberanikan diri menampakkan wujudnya. Aomine mau tak mau menantikan sekolah berakhir, walau ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Aomine membereskan bukunya setelah jam terakhir selesai. Ia sudah memberitahu Kise terlebih dahulu bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang bareng dengannya, sehingga Kise mengabarinya ia bisa pulang sendiri. Kedekatan senpai-kouhai antara Kise dengan Aomine membuat pulang bersama menjadi rutinitas yang tak bisa terlepaskan dari kegiatan mereka. Setiap pulang latihan, atau di hari lain saat latihan tidak ada. Kecuali saat Kise harus pulang duluan karena ada photoshoot sepulang sekolah. Menjadi model tentu bukan hal yang mudah, dan Aomine kadang kesal dengan kouhainya yang kadang terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri.

Aomine bergegas menuju tempat yang dijanjikan, belakang gedung olah raga. Jarak dari ruang kelasnya tak terlalu jauh, dan tempat itu memang sepi sehingga biasa dipakai sebagai arena pernyataan cinta alias menembak.

"Kise?" Aomine terheran saat melihat Kise sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding belakang gedung olahraga. "Bukannya kau sudah pulang?"

Kise tersenyum kecil. "Nanti setelah ini aku akan pulang."

"Kau mau ditembak juga ya?" tanya Aomine, tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Kise yang sendu. Kise kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mau menembak, bukan ditembak." Kise tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk pantat celananya yang kotor akibat duduk di lantai.

"Huh? Tumben Kise. Jadi karena ini kau selalu menolak yang lain. Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi aneh juga, oke kalau begitu kau duluan saja, haha..."

"Ok. Aominecchi." Kise memandang Aomine tajam. Aomine memandangnya balik bingung.

"Aku suka Aominecchi. Bukan suka sebagai teman biasa, tapi lebih dari itu. Aku sayang sekali dengan Aominecchi." sebelum Aomine membuka mulut untuk menyela Kise, Kise mendahuluinya. "Aku yang mengirim itu setiap pagi."

Aomine terpaku. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, lidahnya kelu.

"Ki..."

"Aku tahu Aominecchi mengira aku perempuan. Mungkin berharap perempuan berdada besar. Tapi maaf aku tetap menembak Aominecchi, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kise tersenyum sendu, tak terasa air matanya keluar, mengantisipasi penolakan yang akan dilakukan si lelaki dim.

Aomine benar-benar tidak pernah terpikir bahwa kouhai manisnya menyimpan perasaan padanya. Melihat tangisan Kise, Aomine merasa tergugah untuk memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak salah. Namun Aomine hanya diam, tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jangankan itu, lidahnya pun tak mampu berkata apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Maaf... Aominecchi... Gara-gara aku persahabatan kita jadi rusak... Tapi kumohon aku ingin Aominecchi menganggap aku seperti biasa. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi." Kise semakin tersedu dengan keheningan. Dan Aomine yang diam. Aomine mengusir segala pikiran yang menghalaginya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kise.

Ia memeluk tubuh yang bergetar karena tangis itu.

"Maaf, Kise... Kau selalu di sampingku tapi aku tak pernah sadar. Jangan nangis, cengeng."

"T-tapi..."

"Sssh."

"Aominecchi..." rengek Kise. Aomine mengelus punggungnya dengan harapan tangis Kise berhenti. Kise yang biasanya ceria, hari ini menangis dan ini menyakitkan Aomine. "kalau kau memelukku seerat ini, kau bisa membuatku salah paham." bisik Kise pelan di dada Aomine. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, hanya tersisa sesenggukan yang pelan.

"Bodoh, aku melakukan ini karena aku... Tidak menolakmu."

Kise menengadah menemui wajah Aomine yang sedikit nge-blush karena kulitnya yang gelap. Aomine memandangnya lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Kise.

"Aominecchi? Tidak, bohong, ini pasti mimpi..."

"Bakaa. Sudah. Aku... Akan berpacaran denganmu. Tapi... Aku sejujurnya belum tahu apa aku menyukaimu apa tidak, tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu menangis seperti ini..."

Kise tersenyum. "Tidak apa Aominecchi."

Setelah itu mereka masih berpelukan dalam keheningan, yang membuat Aomine tidak tahan. Mengapa Kise tidak mengatakan sesuatu, pikirnya.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise tanpa menengadah. Wajahnya masih terbenam di otot pektoral Aomine yang bidang.

" Hmm?"

Kise menengadah penuh harap. "Bisakah aku dapat ciuman?"

"Uh... Baiklah?" Aomine tanpa pikir panjang meraih kedua sisi kepala Kise, mengarahkannya, dan bibirnya mengecup bibir Kise yang penuh dan lembab. Ah, lembut sekali, pikir Aomine. Ia terus mencium bibir Kise berkali-kali, seakan menemukan rasa permen baru yang ia sukai. Ia melihat Kise menutup matanya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa bulu matanya terlalu lentik dan panjang untuk seorang laki-laki. Tetap saja, Kise Ryouta di depannya ini sangat cocok dengan bulu mata itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan diri. Aomine tak menyangka ia bisa mencium seorang laki-laki (dan parahnya, beberapa kali, sampai bibir Kise sedikit bengkak dan ia merasa malu dengan hal itu). Ia meraih tasnya.

"Ayo pulang, Kise."

Kise mengangguk dan mengekor seperti biasanya, tidak tahu bahwa di depannya Aomine berjalan dengan muka yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

xxxxxx_xxxxxx

Hello, I'm back! Sekarang saya mencoba bikin fic yang rate T (walau... yakin da dengan tingkat kemesuman ini lama-lama juga jadi M, ckckck) tapi setidaknya yang ini masih T. Soal lanjut atau nggaknya gimana nanti guys. Karena aku lagi sangat sibuk juga /duh/

Give your thoughts pls ;'3

Oh ya, di cerita ini Kise satu tingkat lebih muda dari Aomine, makanya manggilnya senpai. Tapi mereka dekat gegara satu tim basket, aku gatau nantinya ini masih Teiko apa gimana dah random aja hehehe

cya~


	2. Chapter 2: Bolster

"...Aominecchi..."

"Ngggg..."

"Senpai!"

"..."

Kise meringis. Ia ingin ke toilet dan tubuhnya terhalang oleh tangan Aomine yang mendekap erat dirinya. Kise melirik jam dinding di seberang ranjangnya. Pukul 3 pagi. Seriusan, sejak kapan Aominecchi pindah kasur seperti ini, pikir Kise.

Kise memutuskan mengangkat tangan Aomine dari tubuhnya secara paksa. Sejak hubungan senpai-kouhai mereka naik tingkat menjadi pacaran, namun rasanya hubungan mereka masih seperti yang dulu. Teman sekamar asrama dan setim basket. Kecuali, sekarang Aomine punya hobi baru, yaitu memeluk Kise dalam tidurnya, dan otomatis hanya kasur Kise yang terpakai. Entah, Kise pun tak mengerti apakah Aomine sengaja atau hanya sleepwalking dalam tidurnya tanpa sadar.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Kise semakin bingung. Kasurnya ditempati Aomine dan pada akhirnya Kise memilih kasur Aomine yang kosong walau sedikit kesal.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kise terbangun saat sinar matahari yang hangat menyorot wajahnya. Ah, pasti ia lupa menutup tirainya semalam. Kise mendapati ia berada di kasur yang bukan miliknya. Kasur Aomine. Dan kasurnya sendiri masih berantakan tanpa ada penghuninya.

Kise bergegas membereskan kasur Aomine seperti sedia kala. Setelah itu ia berjalan, hendak membereskan tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Kise!"

"Gyaaa!" Kise menoleh, Aomine rupanya. Baru mandi, dan ia hanya berbalutkan handuk mandi berwarna putih di pinggulnya sampai di atas lutut.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang kesetanan begitu." gerutu Aomine.

"Mou Aominecchi! Pakai baju!"

"iya iya." Aomine bergegas menghampiri lemari pakaiannya.

"Aominecchi jangan mengigau terus pindah ke tempat tidurku-ssu... Kan sempit..." ujar Kise seraya membereskan kasurnya.

"Aku tidak mengigau. Sengaja, kok!"

"Eeh?"

"Karena punyamu lebih hangat."

"Sama aja, Aominecchi." Kise mendengus. "Aominecchi beli comforter baru sana. Atau dakimakura yang ada penghangatnya." usulnya.

"Ah, repot. Mending peluk kau, gulingnya selalu hangat." ujar Aomine santai.

"H-hentai!"

Sebenarnya bukannya Kise tidak mau bersentuhan dengan Aomine, apalagi dipeluk. Kenyataannya ia sangat senang, walaupun tempatnya jadi sempit. Tapi ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Kise menyukai Aomine, tetapi ia masih belum tahu apakah Aomine menyukainya. Ia bertekad tidak akan membuat Aomine memperoleh keuntungan atas dirinya sebelum ia berkata suka padanya.

Ah, repot, bukan? Mengingat Aomine terkadang bebal dan tidak sensitif. Tapi Kise tidak mau senpainya itu membalas perasaannya hanya karena mereka telah memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Kise akan menunggu Aomine menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ia akan membuat Aomine menyukainya tanpa menggunakan cara-cara curang seperti menggodanya.

"Hari ini latihan basket?" tanya Aomine sambil meneguk susu sapi tawar dari kulkas. Hal itu merupakan kebiasaan sejak kecil yang terbawa hingga sekarang, sehingga di kulkas pasti ada persediaan susu. Hal yang membuat Kise tersenyum simpul, menurutnya itu hal manis dari Aomine. Siapa sangka wajah sangar sang ace idolanya hobi minum susu?

"Akashicchi-senpai bilang tidak ada. Katanya senpai dan pelatih ada acara ke sekolah di luar kota." Kise mulai mengemasi barangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aomine meliriknya sejenak sampai bayangannya tertutup pintu kamar mandi, dan kembali meneguk susunya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Kise." panggil Aomine saat jam sekolah berakhir. Kise menoleh, mendapati pacarnya sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya. Pipinya sedikit merona, namun ia dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Ada apa Aominecchi? Hari ini tidak ada latihan, kan?" tanya Kise seraya membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau tidak ada pemotretan hari ini?" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau tidak ada, one-on-one?"

"Mauuu! Tunggu sebentar, Aominecchi!"

"Iya, iya. Jangan terburu-buru, ada banyak waktu kok."

Kise cekikikan senang. Biasanya ia yang meminta jatah one-on-one pada sang ace. Tumben Aomine mengajak one-on-one. Akhir-akhir ini Aomine lebih sering bermain bersama Kagami, kadang Kise hanya menonton di bangku bersama Kuroko. Kise akui Kagami mempunyai gaya bermain yang mirip dengan Aomine sehingga keduanya cocok, walau di luar lapangan mereka seperti anjing dan kucing yang tak henti-hentinya berdebat.

Setekah mengemasi bukunya, Kise bersama Aomine memutuskan untuk bermain di lapang dekat asrama mereka. Selain jarang yang bermain di sana, lapang itu juga cukup dekat dengan Maji Burger dan konbini, sehingga habis bermain mereka bisa langsung makan malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, decit sepatu dari dua orang tinggi mulai terdengar, menandakan suasana semakin panas.

"Kise, aku ada ide."

"Huh?" ujar Kise bingung sambil tetap bergerak mengejar bola yang kini dipegang Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah melakukan sesuatu untuk yang menang? Sesuai perintah pemenang tentu saja." Aomine memasukkan bola ke dalam basket, memimpin pertandingan kecil ini. Aomine melirik Kise yang hanya melongo.

"Eeh?"

"Bagaimana? Jangan cuma bilang 'Eeh?'."

Bukannya Kise mau mengaku kalah, tapi entah mengapa ia punya firasat buruk kali ini (walaupun setiap one-on-one ia selalu kalah, tapi tetap optimis).

"Tidak mau!"

"Hmmm? Kau sudah menyerah, Kise?"

Tidak boleh. Kise tidak akan terpancing.

"Kau akhirnya mengaku kalah? Bahkan kita belum selesai main."

"Argh! Iyaaa! Baiklah!" entah setan apa yang merasukinya berteriak seperti itu, tapi Kise merasakan bahwa ia akan menyesali ini kemudian.

Aomine menyeringai, dan tiba-tiba Kise merasa dalam bahaya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Uwaaaahhhh! Aominecchi baka!" tangis Kise saat dirinya kalah. Seperti biasa. Aomine hanya tertawa..

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku sendiri!"

"Baka! Uhhh... Seharusnya aku tidak menerima taruhan itu-ssu..."

"Oke! Sesuai janji kau harus mengikuti apa kataku."

"Uuhh... Ya sudah. Aominecchi mau apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh-ssu!"

"Ehem" Aomine berdehem. "Aku ingin kau, Kise Ryouta, menjadi gulingku untuk satu bulan."

Kise melongo.

"Eeeh!?" Guling? Maksudnya?

"Iya, guling. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka kedinginan tengah malam. Dari pada aku masuk angin, mending aku peluk yang hangat."

"Tapi kenapa aku-ssu? Kasurnya jadi sempit pula..."

"Ya bagus. Jadi tambah hangat. Plus aku sudah pernah memelukmu tadi malam, dan rasanya menyenangkan juga. Jadi aku ingin lagi. Wangimu juga enak, badanmu ukurannya pas di tanganku. Jadi, pilihan bagus kan?" terang Aomine panjang lebar, berusaha menyakinkan Kise.

"Haaaah..." desah Kise panjang. "Kau tidak mengerti, Aominecchi..." gerutunya pelan. Namun tidak cukup pelan untuk luput dari pendengaran Aomine.

"Aku tidak mengerti apanya?"

"Tidak." Kise tersenyum. "Ya sudahlah. Kau keras kepala sekali. Ayo makan, Aominecchi."

Aomine tersenyum riang, sampai Kise mengucek matanya tak percaya. "Oke. Kau yang bayar."

"Apa!? Kenapa aku yang bayar?"

"Kan kau kalah."

"Tidak mau! Aominecchi yang bayar. Kalau tidak, tidak ada guling!"

"Tsk. Ya sudah. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak!"

"Yayyy!" Kise mengalunkan tangannya di lengan Aomine, menyeretnya pergi dengan senang.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Hello! Finally ch 2! Sekadar penjelasan, guys. Jadi ini settingnya Teiko versi SMA, terus Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Momoi, dan Murasakibara kelas 2, sedangkan, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko freshman. Mereka tinggal di asrama yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Review y4cH! :*


	3. Chapter 3: I know you'll love me

"Ahhnn... Aominecchii... pelan-pelan.. hmhh..."

"Kise... sakit kah?"

Kise mengangguk. Air matanya membanjiri pipi manisnya. "berhentii..." dengan wajah memohon, Kise berkata pada Aomine di atasnya. Ah, sungguh manis.

"Kise..."

"Aominecchi.. nggh ..."

"Aominecchi!"

"Aominecchi!"

"SENPAI, BANGUN!" suara cempreng tiba-tiba muncul, mengentakkan Aomine dari mimpi indahnya. Aomine membuka matanya perlahan, dan di hadapannya tampak Kise, pacar barunya, merajuk manis sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Aominecchi kita kan mau makan siang bareng. Kenapa malah tidur disini-ssu?" Tanya Kise kesal. Aomine memandang sekeliling. Ah ya, ia sedang menunggu Kise di atap sekolah dan tampqqaknya ia tidak sengaja tertidur.

"Ah, sori Kise. Mana bentoku?" Tanya Aomine tanpa basa basi. Kise hanya gekeng-geleng kepala, namun tetap menyerahkan bento yang dibawanya tadi.

"Nih." Kise menyodorkan bento jatah Aomine sambil tersenyum.

"Kau buat sendiri?"

"Hehe... iya Aominecchi. Aku buat tadi pagi di dapur umum saat Aominecchi masih tidur. Aominecchi sudah pagi banGun telat, siang tidur lagi, huff" Kise menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Aomine bersikeras untuk tidak meraih pipi dan mencubitnya gemas. "Aominecchi tadi mimpi apa?"

"Huh?"

"Ya, tadi Aominecchi sepertinya mimpiin aku, ya?"

"Oh, iya, aku mimpi kau meringis kesakitan gara-gara kakimu terluka atau apalah..." sahut Aomine sambil memalingkan muka.

Kise terdiam, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?" Sungut Aomine. Cara Kise menatapnya aneh.

"Tidak, Aominecchi. Ne, Aominecchi, hari ini latihan ya?" Pinta Kise.

"Tidak, ah. Malas." Ucapnya pendek.

"Mou, ayolah. Nanti aku dibunuh Akashicchi kalau Aominecchi tidak datang. Aominecchi kan, sekamar denganku." Rengek Kise.

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Tch, jangan ganggu aku, Kise. Aku mau tidur nanti."

"Uuh! Baka Aominecchi! Ya sudah, nanti malam jangan tidur di kasurku lagi!" Kise merengut dan membuka bentonya. Ia mulai melahap makanannya tanpa menoleh pada Aomine lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Itu kan deal one-on-one kita." Protes Aomine. Kise tampaknya tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan Aomine. "Hmph. Iya deh. Aku latihan nanti." Gerutu Aomine menyerah.

"Sungguh? Yaay~~ Aominecchi is the best!" Seru Kise riang dan menanamkan kecupan singkat di pipi tan Aomine. Aomine memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona yang mulai menyebar di wajahnya.

Mereka makan siang dengan ocehan Kise sekali-kali membuyarkan keheningan di atap. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan-ucapan pendek, sekadar memberitahu bahwa ia mendengarkan keluh kesah sang pacar. Tentang modelling, basket, kelas, dan banyak lagi, Aomine merasa heran dari mana si pirang ini punya energi untuk berbicara sebanyak itu. Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan kelas sudah akan dimulai lagi.

Kise beranjak dari duduknya, merapikan kotak makan siangnya. "Ok, Aominecchi, sampai jumpa di gedung olahraga nanti sore!" Seru Kise dan ia tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelas meninggalkan Aomine. Aomine hanya mengangguk malas. Ia pun beranjak dan turun menuju kelasnya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Kise-kun." Panggil salah satu teman sekelasnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise menoleh dan tersenyum riang. Mereka sedang ada di halaman sekolah.

"Kurokocchi!" Sahutnya dan memeluk temannya yang imut itu.

"Hey Kise, jangan peluk-peluk Kuroko!" Gertak Kagami, yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kelas sebelah, berusaha memisahkan Kise dan Kuroko. Kise akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise, masih tersenyum cerah.

"Kise-kun. Kudengar kamu sekarang pacaran dengan Aomine-senpai?"

"Eeeh!? Aomine? Si Ahomine itu!?" Kagami nimbrung. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sebal dengan berita ini.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine senpai kita. Nanti kamu bisa dilabrak kalau sembarangan." Tegur Kuroko.

"Tapi kan, masa kamu pacaran sama orang yang gak jelas seperti Aomine!? Kise, ada yang salah sepertinya dengan matamu. Atau mungkin kepalamu."

"Mouu... hidoissu. Aominecchi baik dan ganteng kok, jago basket pula, apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Hmph." Kise merengut. Ia tidak rela pacarnya dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang lain, walaupun mereka teman dekatnya.

"Ya, tapi Kise-kun tentu sudah tahu perangai Aomine-senpai yang sangat buruk. Dia terkenal suka selingkuh dan playboy, Kise-kun. Aku hanya tidak mau kise-kun sakit hati dan menangis." Jawab Kuroko. Kise tersenyum sendu. Tentu saja ia tahu benar hal itu. Sebelum ia menembak pun ia sudah tahu. Dirinya memang aneh, nekat menembak orang yang jelas-jelas suka perempuan berdada besar, tapi toh Aomine menerimanya. Bukankah ada sedikit harapan? Setidaknya itu yang Kise inginkan.

"Hehe, aku tahu kok, Kurokocchi. Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat suka Aominecchi... jadi, mungkin aku harus bertahan dan membuat Aominecchi suka padaku? Aku tak tahu. Lagipula, pasti Aominecchi punya sedikit rasa suka, kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia menerima perasaanku... bahkan pacaran denganku." Ujar Kise. "Walau aku juga ragu... apakah Aominecchi bisa menyukaiku..."

"Ragu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aominecchi selalu memalingkan muka kalau aku menciumnya... apa ia tidak suka, ya?"

"Eeehhh!? Kalian ciuman? Akan kubunuh si brengsek Ahomine itu!" Teriak Kagami. Beraninya si menyebalkan arogan itu merusak 'kehormatan' Kise, pikirnya.

"Kagami-kun, berisik. Dan yang menciumnya itu Kise-kun, jadi bukannya Aomine-senpai yang merusak kehormatan Kise-kun atau apapun yang kamu pikirkan." Gerutu Kuroko.

"Eehh? Kehormatan... apa, Kagamicchi!? Aku cuma menciumnya, di pipi pula! Aku belum sejauh itu, Kagamicchi hentai!" Jerit Kise sambil menggebuki punggung lebar Kagami. Kagami hanya meringis kesakitan. Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Kise jadi terlihat lebih ceria, namun di saat yang sama ia terlihat lebih sering melamun. Karena itu Kuroko khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa Kurokocchi..." ujar Kise tersenyum, menangkap tatapan khawatir Kuroko terhadapnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, dan kembali menyesap vanilla shake di tangannya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Aomine melihat Kise dari koridor sekolah, dan bermaksud memanggilnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang lain bersamanya. Mungkin anak kelas satu juga, pikir Aomine, walau ia heran karena anak yang berambut merah itu berbadan tegap dan cukup kekar. Tingginya sedikit lebih dari Kise, tetapi sepertinya Aomine lebih tinggi.

Kise terlihat senang dan memeluk... seseorang? Sejak kapan orang lain ada di sana? Tadi ia hanya melihat Kise dan temannya. Ah, sudah lah. Mungkin badan kecil memang terhalang Kise atau si rambut merah. Ah, ya, Aomine jadi penasaran. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Kise, Aomine itu playboy. Jangan sampai kau sedih kalau nanti disakiti dia. Ah, tentu akan kuhajar!"

Deg.

Ah, iya, sedari dulu ia memang playboy. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Semua yang berpacaran dengannya punya satu tujuan yang sama: ingin bercinta dengan ace klub basket sekolah yang gagah dan terkenal hebat di ranjang. Jadi bukan salahnya ia playboy, kan, toh wanita-wanita itu pula yang mengajaknya. Ia tak pernah begitu peduli dengan mereka.

"Heehee... aku yakin pasti ada rasa suka Aominecchi untukku, mungkin aku masih harus berharap, Kurokocchi..."

Aomine mendengarkan percakapan mereka, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan koridor menuju gym. Entah mengapa ia begitu resah, ia butuh bola basket dan bermain basket.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bersalah.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kise menemukan Aomine tengah memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Berkali-kali. Keren, memang, tapi bukan Aomine yang biasanya. Ia tersenyum, berencana menghibur Aomine dari apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aominecchi! One on one!" Seru Kise riang. Ia menangkap salah satu bola basket yang tercecer di lantai. Aomine menoleh, namun kembali memalingkan muka. Kise terus merengek tetapi Aomine hanya diam saja. Seakan menghindarinya. Ia tampak begitu lega saat Akasji datang dan memulai latihan sore itu.

Saat pulang, Aomine masih mendiamkannya, walau mereka berjalan beriringan ke kamar asrama mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kise memberanikan diri bertanya. "Ada apa, Aominecchi? Kok murung?" Tanya Kise. Kise benar-benar terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Aomine merasa canggung.

"Kise, apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Kise membulat. "Èehh? Mochiron, Aominecchi, tentu saja. Kan aku yang menembakmu..." sahutnya.

"Uh... kalau begitu... ah, sudahlah. Lupakan."

"Aominecchi, apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?" Mata Kise tampak bening. Mulai berkaca-kaca. Aomine jadi panik dibuatnya.

"Uh, bukan begitu Kise.. aku... bagaimana mengatakannya... sudah, Kise, jangan dipikirkan, ok?" Jawab Aomine hati-hati. Ia belum pernah menghadapi Kise yang seperti ini. Yang terlihat rapuh dan tangisannya bisa pecah jika tersentuh Aomine sedikitpun. Aomine biasa menghadapi Kise yang riang, yang menyebalkan, yang bersinar. Aomine membawa Kise ke pelukannya, mencoba meredakan kesedihan si pirang.

"Gomen, Aominecchi, aku... kalau saja aku perempuan, Aominecchi mungkin bisa menyukaiku..."

"Tidak, Kise. Bukan itu. Aku tidak peduli kau lelaki atau perempuan, tapi ini masalahku... kau tidak seharusnya menyukaiku, Kise.."

"Dan mengapa? Aku menyukai Aominecchi. Sangat suka. Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku... aku sudah terlalu sering melukaimu, Kise."

Kise semakin bingung. Kapan Aomine melukainya?

"Seingatku kau belum pernah melukaiku. Apa maksudnya?"

Aomine menghela nafas. "Aku menguping percakapanmu dengan dua temanmu tadi di halaman sekolah."

Kise mengingat-ngingat percakapan mereka tadi siang. Seingatnya tidak ada hal yang aneh. Ah, mungkin karena Kagami bilang Aomine orang yang buruk?

"Apa kata temanmu benar, Kise. Aku.. tidak pantas, aku ini playboy. Aku takut melukaimu."

Kise tertawa, membuat Aomine bergidik.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ahaha... Aominecchi itu bodoh," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya, membuat Aomine berteriak protes. "Aku tahu Aominecchi tidak akan melukaiku. Aku tahu Aominecchi tidak akan selingkuh. Karena aku akan membuat Aominecchi menyukaiku." Seru Kise percaya diri. "Nah, sudah kukatakan itu, jadi Aominecchi tidak perlu khawatir akan mencampakkanku. Karena sebelum itu terjadi Aominecchi akan cinta buta padaku. Hehe.." lanjut Kise, diiringi dengan kecupan lembut di pipi Aomine yang merona merah sedikit.

"Kenapa kau bisa ya-" Aomine berpikir lagi. Mungkin selama ini ia sudah menyukai Kise. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mau repot-repot memikirkan perasaan pacarnya, jika Kise sama dengan pacar-pacarnya yang dulu?

"Kise." Kise menoleh, tersenyum. "Aku mau menciummu." Ujar Aomine. Kise mengerjap.

"Tentu, Aominecchi." Kise menutup matanya. Menunggu Aomine menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya. Karena ciuman pertamanya dengan Aomine tidak dihitung, berhubung itu permintaan Kise, dan Kise tahu Aomine melakukannya tidak lebih dari kewaJiban semata.

Aomine memandang wajah porselen itu lekat, sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum berwarna pink milik si pirang. Ah, lembut, rupanya, dan terasa menyenangkan. Seperti kembali ke peraduan. Aomine merasa mencium Kise seperti pulang ke rumahnya, dan itu terasa nyaman. Seakan dari awal ia memang berawal dari sini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kise." Bisik Aomine. Membuat pipi Kise memerah seperti ranumnya buah apel masak.

"Tuh, kan, benar kataku. Sungguh Aominecchi, aku tidak peduli masa lalu Aominecchi. Aku hanya ingin Aominecchi tetap bersamaku."

Aomine mengangguk, membanjiri wajah Kise dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"Kise. Jangan lupa taruhan kita, ya." Ia menarik tubuh Kise berbaring di sampingnya di tempat tidurnya dan merengkuh guling barunya.

"Aominecchi baka. Aku tidak keberatan kali ini," ia terkekeh, memandangi senpainya yang kini telah terlelap.

.

End

.

.

Yattaa udah beres nih chap terakhir 3shots AoKise yang geje ini. Semoga ga terlalu sinetron ya, cheesy gitu. Haha. I would like to spoil you all rotten with AoKise uwu tunggu yah mumpung lagi libur hihi

review ditunggu guys~


End file.
